Minting
Minting Minting is a magical ability from Eos that allows a person to create coins that grant wishes. Coins come in a number of shapes, which correspond to their power, roughly the more sides the more powerful the coin. Coins are made from pain experienced by the mint. It is not possible to create coins by directly wishing for the pain, however it is possible to mint from pain experienced as a result of somebody else wishing for it. Coin colour is consistent for each mint and sometimes obviously reflects the mint's personality or nature. Coins always appear in contact with the mint, with some concentration the mint can chose where they appear. Once a coin has been created anyone may use it. Using a coin requires direct skin contact with the coin. If a person wishes for something that a coin cannot grant either because the size of coin is too small or because the wish would run up against an ingot power or is trying to change the nature of minting itself, nothing happens and the coin is not consumed. Coin sizes The various sizes of coins currently known are as follows Triangle: Small effects such as changing the colour of an object, cleaning clothes instantly, flipping light switches from across the room, etc. Square: Creates stable illusions, conjures non-magical objects and removes same, can banish minor illnesses and physical needs such as tiredness, give somebody a temporary non-magical skill that lasts a few minutes. Pentagon: Imparts a non-magical skill or ability permanently, imparts a magical ability temporarily, teleports a person a single time, conjures magical objects, heals severe injuries. Hex: Gives a permanent (until torching if applicable) magical power, creates a large structure which may have magical properties. Star: Terraforms entire planet, sets up magical rules that affect an entire planet, can force the door from Milliways to lead to any world the wisher has been, prevents a person visiting a subworld of Alethia where external daemons exist from acquiring one (lasts one week). Evil: Returns a dead person to life, permanently attaches properties to a person so that they last through torching (can do several with one coin), merges forks of a person together. Arrow: Does large batches of things evils can do, makes changes to entire subworld of worldsheaf. Tenner: Creates new subworld in a worldsheaf, or significantly modifies one, creates effects that span an entire worldsheaf. Declawing Coins larger than a triangle will attempt to harm the the person that wishes on them as if somebody had wished them harm on a coin one size smaller. Fortunately they aren't very efficient about this, so squares, pentagons, and hexes almost never do any real harm. However, stars and up are dangerous and will cause significant harm if not declawed by wishing them safe. A single coin may be wished safe by a coin one size smaller, so a star may be declawed with a hex, and an evil may be declawed using a star previously made safe. A coin may make safe a large number of coins of the same size, and an arbitrarily large number of smaller coins. Constraining A coin can be constrained to do only a subset of the things it could otherwise do. A coin can constrain a single coin of the same level, 10 coins one size down, 100 coins two sizes down and so forth. Category:Effulgence Category:Eos Category:Magic